


An Unusual Discussion

by Aquadestiny



Series: Tales from Titan [1]
Category: Titan Fighting Fantasy
Genre: Cultural Differences, D&D fiction, Friendship, Gen, Implied Nudity, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadestiny/pseuds/Aquadestiny
Summary: Blame Tumblr for this. I now have a proper biological reason as to why all Dwarves have beards. Just a short little story in which Elowyn gets a lesson in Dwarven biology. Set at some point not long after the whole Torg fiasco.
Relationships: Elowyn-Meredith, Friendship - Relationship
Series: Tales from Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938418
Kudos: 1





	An Unusual Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Torg fiasco being the party fumbling their way into a trap and getting chased by a Dire Giant Weasel, which resulted in Elowyn being eaten by it then resurrected by a kobold cleric they'd come across the day before.

Elowyn nervously cast about as she finished stripping down and stepping into the frigid water of the underground lake. Meredith snorted from where she had already ducked her head under and was pushing her unbraided hair out of her eyes,

“Ye gettin’ in or what?” she called gruffly. The Woodling shot her friend a sharp look as she finally waded into to pool,

“I’m just making absolutely sure we’re not being watched.” she sniped, “The last thing I want is a repeat of the whole ‘Vessel of Kurtulmak’ thing.” Meredith bit back a chuckle as she reached for the washcloth she had left on the shore of the rockpool,

“I did ask Enezeage to keep them awa’ this time.” she pointed out, “No’ much is getting past that mountain o’ muscle.” Elowyn grumbled, shivering as she waded further into the water to better wash off the grime of their latest fight,

“You do realise that they’re not much taller than I am right?”

“D’ye really think that’s gonnae make a difference? I’m only, whit, six, seven inches taller than you?”

“More like nine, Merri.” Elowyn huffed, briefly ducking her head under the water and gasping as she came back up from the shock of how much colder the water was here. The dwarf shrugged and tossed another washcloth in the rogue’s direction,

“Ma point is, ‘Zeage is much more perceptive than ye’re givin’ him credit for. Also, given how much they seem tae respect ye, I very much doubt the Kobolds’ll even give sneakin’ up on us a first thought never mind a second.” Elowyn sighed as she finally relented,

“I suppose so.” she conceded, “It still never hurts to be vigilant.”

“Aye, I’ll give ye that.” Meredith nodded, “But that’s whit we’ve got the lads fer. Now relax an’ enjoy this will ye? We dinnae get tae do this as often as I’d like.” Elowyn rolled her eyes a bit as the Dwarven Cleric leaned against the rocky side of the pool with a contented sigh. The Woodling cocked her head thoughtfully,

“You sure you’re done with the soap?” she asked, watching as Meredith began lazily rebraiding her hair. The Cleric paused briefly and stared at her friend with a somewhat confused expression,

“Aye.” she replied slowly, clearly unsure where the conversation was heading. Elowyn shrugged as she grabbed the bar with the washcloth and began vigorously lathering it into her hair,

“I just figured that with how fastidious dwarves seem to be about their hygiene generally, that it just occurred to me that I’ve never seen you wash your beard aside from when we first arrived in Fangthane.” she pointed out. “I don’t know, it just seems a bit strange.” she added as Meredith frowned in confusion.

“Now why would I dae a thing as silly as that?” she asked, “The only reason it got washed when we first got here at all wis because o’ the state it wis in aifter bein’ half burnt aff.” Elowyn blinked owlishly, pausing in scrubbing at her head,

“You mean you don’t wash it on a regular basis?” she asked, “Doesn’t it get, I don’t know… itchy under there?” Now it was Meredith’s turn to look utterly confused,

“Well… no.” she replied, “At least no’ aifter it’s started growin’ in properly at any rate. For the most part, once ye’ve got yer beard proper it just kinda… looks aifter itsel’.” Elowyn hummed briefly, tapping her chin thoughtfully,

“It just seems a bit strange is all. I mean, I’ve heard about the guys on the Watch that have beards moaning about them occasionally and wondered why I hadn’t heard similar complaints from you the whole time we’ve been travelling.” Meredith frowned some more and looked at her beard as she stroked her hand down some of the braids she had kept it in,

“Ours must just grow differently then.” she mused, “I just ken that to be entirely shorn is basically a death sentence tae a dwarf.” Elowyn snorted,

“Because of the whole’ honour’ thing?” she asked, snorting slightly. Meredith sent her friend a slightly offended look,

“That’s only because it actually is more or less a death sentence, hen.” she said, her voice low. “I mean, ye’ve never wondered why ye’ve never seen a shorn adult Dwarf despite Dwarf Shaving bein’ somethin’ o’ a pastime fer Orcs?” Elowyn slowly shook her head, wondering where Merdith was going with this. The Cleric heaved a sigh, “I suppose that wis a silly question.” she groused before shaking her head and carrying on, “Those Dwarves that have been shorn and then returned to their families end up dyin’ no’ long after because o’ severe Lung Fever or other diseases o’ that nature.” she explained. “Somethin’ aboot no’ havin’ their beard ony more makes them incredibly susceptible tae lung infections and diseases. It’s the same thing for those poor sods who, fer whitever reason, canna grow their beards in properly.” Elowyn’s eyes widened in horror,

“I… had no idea.” she mumbled, “So that was why…” Meredith nodded gravely, unconsciously running her hand down what had been left of her own beard,

“Aye. I mean, the cultural shame is bad enough, but I’m fair glad I wis able to salvage at least this much.” Both women’s heads snapped around as a deep, gruff voice called out and echoed around the cavern,

“I know women tend to take forever to get themselves washed up, but this is ridiculous.” Enezeage’s voice thundered, “I’m giving you both five more minutes, and if you’re not out of there by then, I’m chucking your armour in with you as a clue!” There was a few seconds of silence followed by, “And while I appreciate that the two of you might like some ‘Alone Time’ that can wait until we get back to Fangthane!” Meredith simply rolled her eyes and waded back to the shore,

“Yeah, yeah! Alright ya big galoot, we’re comin’. Dinnae get yer knickers in a twist!” Elowyn, meanwhile flushed bright red and blustered for a minute or so before she followed Meredith out of the pool, trying not to look as though she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She decided, then, it was probably best to never have such interesting conversations while bathing again… or perhaps just bathing alone from now on. Yeah that was probably a better idea.


End file.
